In rod building, tying eyes on the rod is the hardest and most exacting step, requiring patience and skill to wind the thread on the rod tightly and neatly, and is now performed by hand, which is most time consuming. It is an object of this invention to provide a means for rotating a rod on which eyes are to be tied, and having means for guiding the thread and maintaining the desired tension thereon as the rod rotates.